


A New Challenge

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Forever Already [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Challenge, Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Cas, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omega Dean, alpha mode, alpha voice, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, mentions of heat, mentions of switching, nerd!dean, omega mode, omega voice, omega!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes out of his first heat worrying about what his father will say about his new relationship with Cas.  There isn't much any of them could do since they were already mated and Dean's suppressants failed; but, John has never been known to be an understanding man.  Cas had already offered to challenge John for Dean; but, that didn't mean that Dean didn't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted more so I wrote a little more.

Dean wasn’t sure what to expect from his dad. He hadn’t been to the apartment in a few days; staying with Cas for the remainder of his heat. And, in case you were wondering, tongue piercings do make everything more fun.  
  
Dean stared at the ceiling from Cas’ bed. It smelled like heat and pheromones; but, Dean couldn’t well up enough strength to care. It was the first time he had ever been in a heat and by far it was better than any of the nightmares that physical education and biology and physiology had prepared him for.  
  
He turned so he could look at Cas. From experience, Dean knew that Cas usually got up early. Cas sometimes would sneak downstairs and make a full breakfast during their sleepovers. Back when John thought that Cas would be an omega and Dean would be an alpha, he had thought it had been cute.  
  
Those thoughts just brought him full circle to worrying about his dad again, though. He groaned.  
  
Pushing himself off of the bed, he swung his feet over the edge. He wondered briefly if he’d go back on suppressants or not. A small part of him feared that Cas would make the decision for him; but, if anyone was going to make a decision for Dean, better Cas than anyone else.  
  
Dean rolled his head in a circle, loosening his neck and popping the vertebrae there. He stood on wobbly legs. His ass felt good and the rest of him felt good but he also felt achy under it all; not the achy he had been for the last week; but the best kind of achy – well-loved achy.  
  
He padded out of the room and toward the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and shuddered at the blast of cold air. He had been slightly feverish for the last few days; it shouldn’t have been a surprise that cool air would phase him.  
  
He pulled out eggs and ham and after futilely searching for sliced cheese brought out the block of cheddar and went in search of a grater. He fixed an omelet for himself and then prepared the fixings for Cas’ so that it would be easy to put together when he woke up. Placing the ready-to-cook breakfast back into the fridge, Dean sat down with his own.  
  
Silently, he thought about what would change now that he and Cas were properly mated. At the thought, he raised a hand to his new mating mark. Running his finger over it left his head fuzzy and warm. It had surprised Dean when Cas had asked that Dean mark him too; while it was more common in more liberal communities, Dean had never seen an alpha with a mark. Cas had chuckled, “It’s like another tattoo, another thing to mark me; but, this one will be yours.” Dean had scented his neck then bit without another thought. Dean wished he could say that was the only surprise that Cas had for him; but, that would be lying.  
  
Dean blushed at his fork raised partway to his mouth. He had also never heard of an alpha bottoming before; but, Cas was full of surprises.  
  
Pattering came from the door. Dean stood and wandered over. He glanced down at his state of dress. Deeming Cas’ boxers and his omega style tee-shirt appropriate, he opened the door.  
  
The first thing to hit him was the smell of alpha. The second thing was the smell of concerned brother. The third thing was the stench of rage.  
  
Dean tried to close the door; but, his father had wedged a foot between it and the door jamb. “Dean Winchester, you come with me this instant.” A hand flew in through the opening and grabbed Dean by the neck of his shirt. His head hit the corner of the door and he whined in pain.  
  
The concerned brother smell blossomed into full on protective alpha. “Dad, don’t hurt him.”  
  
“Don’t hurt him?” John sneered. “He went and got himself mated without even a thought toward his father.”  
  
Dean wanted to say that was a lie because it was; but, his face was still held against the door and he was pushing his entire body weight into the door to keep his dad from entering.  
  
With a surge, John pushed open the door using his full alpha strength.  
  
Dean yelped and fell back onto the hardwood floor. Suddenly Dean’s inner omega started to well up. There was an intruder in his alpha’s den; no. There was an intruder in his den.  
  
Dean still didn’t understand what Omega mode did for him. He had been phasing in and out of his for the remainder of his heat; but, since he was in heat, he hadn’t gotten a chance to test everything out. Omega mode had been taboo at school; the only thing they were ever taught about it was that omega’s in Omega mode are dangerous.  
  
Dean stood and stared at his father. “Don’t take another step into my den.” There was a buzz in Dean’s voice; one he had never heard before. His Omega voice filtered through the air at John.  
  
John paused. The rage stench still filled the air around him and he was snarling; but he stopped and stood where he was. “Your den? When did this become your den?” He turned to Sam. “How long has he been staying here? You were supposed-”  
  
“It’s not his fault.” Dean drew his father’s anger back to himself. “I’m an adult. I make my own decisions. I’m almost 21, Dad. Sam is still in high school; you can’t expect him to stop me.”  
  
“Then I can expect you to be respectful.” John charged, swinging a hand.  
  
Dean caught it and threw it away from him. Protective brother smell turned into slightly awestruck brother smell. Alpha rage turned into desperate alpha rage. Dean wasn’t sure which was worse. He stared at John. “I am bigger than most Betas and as big as most Alphas. You really want to pick a fight with me?” Dean smirked a little; he hadn’t acted out like this since before he knew Cas. In a way, it felt good.  
  
John charged, again. Dean ducked out of his way. Dean didn’t try to make any hits of his own; but, he matched John’s strength by throwing off his attacks and evading others. Dean’s senses were ultra aware of everything. The odor that his dad was giving off, the scent that was rolling off of Sam, and even the scent he was exuding. His scent had changed in the past few days. It had taken on a new dimension, giving off a smell that reminded Dean of Cas.  
  
John suddenly stopped. “Are you trying to challenge me?” His voice was even and calm but his odor was just the opposite, angry, erratic.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Dean tried to figure out if he was. Was he? He had never even thought that when this all began; he had simply been defending his territory and himself. Making a split second decision and setting his jaw, Dean replied, “Yes, I think I am.”  
  
John barked out a laugh. His odor turned lighter but he was still angry; what Dean had said utterly humored him. “Silly boy, you can’t challenge me. It’s called an Alpha Challenge for a reason.” John caught his breath. “You are mistaken if you think that I will rise to your challenge. Bring Cas out here so we can get this show on the road.”  
  
Dean was flabbergasted. He was upset and angry and embarrassed.  
  
He stood motionless when Sam spoke for the first time upon entering the den. “I thought you liked Cas?”  
  
John turned to Sam; his anger still simmered but Dean’s attempt at a challenge seemed to lighten his mood. “Cas is a fine kid. He practically grew up under my nose.”  
  
Sam’s scent turned a confused sour. “Then why are you so angry about their mating?”  
  
Looking back and forth between his father and his brother before turning his attention to the floor, Dean couldn’t help but wonder the same question. Cas was a great alpha. He was strong and caring. He made good money; he gave to charity. He had piercings and what not; but, he looked respectable when he needed to.  
  
“I’m not sure if he can keep your brother in line.”  
  
Dean’s anger flared up white hot.  
  
“He’s always been a bit soft; you know that your brother needs a firm hand.”  
  
Growling in what must have been full Omega voice, Dean surprised both his brother and his father. “I don’t need an alpha to take care of me.”  
  
John looked taken aback. Sam simply looked frightened. Dean felt a pang of guilt since it had always been his job to make sure that Sam wasn’t scared; but he wasn’t going to let this one go. He was going to challenge his father whether his father liked it or not.  
  
Dean strode at John. John backed into the door.  
  
Dean continued, “I don’t know why you think being an omega is so much less than being an alpha. Alphas can be ruthless, overprotective, rash, and altogether rude, much like you are now.” Dean snarled for good measure.  
  
John looked almost ready to cede when he caught sight of something over Dean’s shoulder. Smirking, for good measure, John countered, “What would your alpha say about all of that?”  
  
Turning to look over his shoulder, Dean saw Cas. He was standing shirtless in the doorway. He was wearing a look of shock. Dean could smell Cas’ uneasiness and began to back down; it was, of course, an alpha’s place to challenge not an omega’s.  
  
“Don’t stop because I’m here.”  
  
Dean cut his gaze back of Cas’ face. John’s odor took on a hint of fear.  
  
Cas smirked. “I’ve been counting the days until I would get to challenge John Winchester; but this is much more enjoyable.”  
  
John’s rage bubbled to the surface again. “You’ll let your omega make a challenge?”  
  
Cas shrugged but said nothing more. He leaned in the doorway with a content smile donning his face. He winked at Dean.  
  
Turning his attention back to his father, Dean let the rage he was feeling toward his father rise above the love he felt for Cas for the time being. He glared at John until John returned his frightened gaze back to Dean.  
  
Feeling the power of Omega mode in his voice, Dean began again. “I don’t need an Alpha.”  
  
John swallowed.  
  
“I don’t need someone to take care of me. I don’t need someone to fight my battles or make my decisions or tell me when or where I will go.”  
  
John started to slide down the door toward the floor. It wasn’t an escape because Dean just followed him, glaring and talking down at him.  
  
“I don’t need someone to keep me in line. I don’t need someone to tell me what’s right and what’s wrong. That was supposed to be your job; but I had to do that on my own too.”  
  
John’s face softened as sadness began to edge its way into the anger and confusion that was still lifting from his skin.  
  
“I don’t need to be someone’s housewife. I don’t need to be good at cooking; I am but I don’t need to be. Same with cleaning.”  
  
The odor around them dissipated when John finally gave up. He resigned himself. He tilted his head in an act of submission.  
  
Dean reached out and grabbed his neck, a sign of platonic dominance. He squeezed enough so that his father knew he was serious but not enough to choke or leave nail marks. “I don’t need an Alpha.” He turned his head to Cas who was watching still with the small smile on his face. Dean turned back to his father and gave a tighter squeeze to his neck. “But I do need Cas.”  
  
Dean stepped back from his father. Omega mode leaked away under his skin and left him with an empty feeling. Soon that empty feeling filled with elation; he had just challenged his father and won. Dean turned to Sam; he wanted to make sure that Sam was okay.  
  
Sam looked shocked. “You just challenged Dad.”  
  
Dean couldn’t speak yet. He was afraid that he would sound too happy about it. He was afraid that he’d say the wrong thing. He was afraid that he would still be speaking with his Omega voice. He was simply afraid. Maybe the better term was embarrassed because he wasn’t giving off any fearful scent, simply contentment.  
  
Sam looked at their father who still sat on the floor, eyes wide. “And you won.” Sam turned back to Dean. “When did you figure out Omega mode? What does it feel like? Do you think it’s like Alpha mode? They never talk about it at school. Wait until I tell Jessica and Charlie; they’ll be thrilled.”  
  
“Woah, woah. Slow down, Sammy. Let’s get through the next few minutes before you plan the ‘Congratulations, you’re a real Omega’ party.” Dean waved his hands around trying to find some sort of normal after everything that just went down. Giving up on find it on his own, he crossed the room and burrowed into Cas’ chest.  
  
Cas’ arms circled around him. He rubbed Dean’s back and placed his chin on the top of Dean’s head. “You did it.” Cas squeezed Dean to him tighter. “You challenged your Dad and won; no other omega would do that.” Dean felt Cas shake his head in disbelief, according to his scent. “You are incredible.”  
  
Dean huffed out a laugh, looking up at Cas. “Well, yeah. I could have told you that.”  
  
Grinning, Cas ducked down to press his lips to Dean’s.  
  
Dean pulled away first. “No other alpha would have let me do that. Thanks.”  
  
Cas shook his head. “I didn’t let you. I simply did not try to stop you.” Cas looked over Dean. “I don’t let you do anything; you can decide for yourself. You know that, right?”  
  
Tucking himself back into Cas’ chest, Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
~Fin


End file.
